Gods and Roses
by Dralcorn
Summary: After his defeat by Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta, Goku Black is sent to the RWBY Universe. Having been struck with amneisa, the dark god now goes by Zamasu, and tries to figure out how he appeared on this world, and why he was summoned here in the first place.
1. The Battle of the Gods

**Mortals. Flawed beings, that kill each other, over silly, meaningless squabbles. A single god has had enough of them, and has taken matters into his own hands, killing off mortality. This, is his redemption. This, is how the dark god became good.**

A city, burning from an attack of deadly proportions, sits quietly, as the two gods hover above it. The first being was a light-skinned man, his hair spikey, and black. He was thin, and wore a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, and a long-sleeved black turtleneck undershirt. A red sash was tied around his waist, covering the top of his black pants, white boots standing out from the rest of his dark-colored clothes.

In his left ear, a single gold earring, with a green gem, hung there, swaying in the wind. A silver ring, with an infinity symbol, sat on his right index finger.

The other god was tall, with a lean body. His skin was pale green, his eats pointed. His irises were grey, and he had a white mohawk. He wore a slim, violet, long-sleeve shirt, and blue, baggy pants. White boots sat on his feet, and he wore a black vest, with yellow trimming, a pale blue sash filed over his abdomen. Similar to the first being, a gold and green earring hung from his left ear.

These two beings were the Dark Gods, Goku Black and Zamasu. Having killed their masters, and the other gods, they had attacked Earth, with the plan to kill off all life in the multiverse.

Suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light, three warriors appeared. The first man looked similar to Goku Black, but his outfit was an orange gi, with blue wrist bands and belt. His body was more muscular then Black's. His name was Son Goku.

The second man wore a special chest piece, of white and gold, over a long-sleeved blue jumpsuit. White boots and gloves covered his appendages, and his hair was black, standing straight upwards. This was Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans.

The third warrior had blue hair, and he wore a periwinkle-colored jacket, that came down to his waist. A long, red scarf covered his neck, and he wore dark grey pants. Pale green shoes with black tips covered his feet. A sword was holstered on his back. His name was Trunks Briefs, and he was the son of Vegeta.

"Ah, it seems they have arrived.", Zamasu said, smirking down at them.

"So it does. Let's end this.", Black said, grinning wildly, as he lowered himself to the ground, making eye contact with Vegeta.

"So, not going to run away and hide behind your friend this time, Black?", Vegeta taunted, glaring at him.

"No need. I'm going to be killing you here and now!", Black replied, grinning at him.

"Not likely. Kakarot, Trunks, deal with Zamasu. I've got Black.", Vegeta said, glaring at the villain.

Smirking, Black's hair stood up, turning a light pink, his black eyes becoming a light grey. "Ready to die, mortal?", Black asked, smirking at him.

"Only if your ready to shut up and die first!", Vegeta replied, his hair and eyes turning an electric blue. A divine aura surrounded the saiyan prince, as he glared at his opponent. Charging forwards, Vegeta punched Black in the stomach, catching the god off-guard. Black was sent flying back, crashing through several ruined buildings, as the saiyan prince turned god chased after him.

Not that far away, Zamasu and taking on Goku and Trunks, the former's hair matching Vegeta's, while Trunks's was a light gold, his eyes a teal green. Having been granted immortality by the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu was tanking the two warrior's blasts, as they fired at him over and over again.

"You'll never defeat me! I am immortal, remember!", Zamasu shouted, grinning at them in victory.

"We have a way to deal with that!", Goku replied, glaring at him, before the saiyan flew at him, striking the kai in the jaw, sending him crashing into a wall behind him.

As the two fighters tore buildings down around them, Vegeta and Black threw punch after punch, landing blow after blow on their opponent. Black glared, sensing that Vegeta had somehow gained the upper hand in the battle.

"What's wrong, Black? I thought you were going to kill me.", Vegeta mocked, smirking at him. Black growled, as he fell to one knee, holding his chest in pain.

Walking towards the god, Vegeta reared his fist back, glaring down at Black. "This is for the Earth!", he shouted, striking Black in the face. Black fell to the ground, before standing up, wobbling from the attack.

"This is for my wife!", Vegeta said, having made his way over to Black, punching him again.

"AND THIS IS FOR TRUNKS!", Vegeta shouted, charging forwards, striking Black over and over, forcing him backwards, landing dozens of hits to the god every second.

Zamasu turned, sensing his comrade was being pushed back, before Goku kneed him in the face. Rearing his fist back, Goku struck the kai several times, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Surrender, Zamasu.", Goku warned, glaring at him.

"Foolish mortal! DON'T GIVE ORDERS TO A GOD!", Zamasu yelled at him, getting back on his feet.

"Take your own advice.", Goku said, cupping his hands together, as a ball of energy forms in his hands. Putting a single foot forward, Goku slide the other one backwards, placing his cupped hands on his waist.

" **Kaaaaaa….Meeeeee….Haaaaaaaaa…Meeeeeeeeee…..** ", Goku said, the blue energy sphere growing larger. Zamasu's eyes widened, as he took a step back from the saiyan god.

" **HAAAAAA!** ", Goku shouted, thrusting his hands forwards, the blue energy attack flying towards Zamasu. The energy wave hit the kai dead-on, forcing him to be thrown backwards, as the attack tore through the ruined city, incinerating dozens of ruined buildings.

Black stumbled, glaring up at Vegeta, before smirking, a violet energy blade extending from his hand. Standing up straight, the twisted god chuckled.

"What's so funny? You're not going to be getting another attack off with that stupid little blade of yours.", Vegeta said, glaring at him.

"It's not that,", Black replied, closing his eyes, grinning, "I figured out how you mortals can become so much stronger so fast. It's your anger. Well, it's time I used my anger!", he said, stabbing his energy blade into his other hand, the blade crackling as it molded away, before Black pulled the weapon away, forming a violet scythe in his hand.

"Well then. That's new.", Vegeta said, slightly shocked by Black's actions, before getting into his fighting stance. Black smirked, gripping his scythe tightly, before charging forwards, bringing the bladed weapon down towards the saiyan's head. Vegeta caught the weapon, smirking at Black, before the god kicked the prince in the gut, causing him to stumble back.

"Cheap move, Black!", Vegeta shouted, glaring at him, blocking the scythe as Black swung it at him. Grasping the weapon, Vegeta growled, before using his free hand to blast Black in the chest several times, forcing him backwards. The scythe vanished, as Black stumbled, before he took to the air, glancing over at Zamasu. Noticing the crater, he smirked.

"What's so funny, Black? Have you finally gone insane?", Vegeta asked, glaring up at him.

"Not at all, Vegeta. Not at all.", Black replied, cupping his hands together, bringing them to his waist.

"So your stealing Kakarot's moves again. Fine then, here's an old classic!", Vegeta said, widening his stance, as he placed his hands one on-top the other, as a purple aura surrounded his body.

" **KAMEHAMEHA!** ", Black shouted, firing the purple energy wave at Vegeta. The saiyan prince smirked.

" **GALIK GUN, FIRE!** ", Vegeta shouted, firing his own energy beam at Black's, the two beams colliding. Vegeta's beam overtakes Black's, forcing the latter's energy wave back towards him. Black's eyes widen in shock, before being hit with the attack, being forced backwards once again.

Zamasu stood up, shaking his head, as he glared at Goku. Glancing over to Black, he watched as the god was sent flying back by Vegeta's attack, before returning his focus to the two warriors in front of him.

"You mortals think you can kill me? I will make sure you suffer!", Zamasu cried out, glaring at them.

"Oh, shut up.", Goku said, glaring at him, holding up his opened palm. A yellow energy sphere appeared, as Goku stared at Zamasu.

"Fire it. It won't make a difference. Soon, you will have worn yourself out, while I will still be fighting as viciously as ever!", Zamasu yelled, clenching his fist as he glared at the saiyan.

"Trunks. Go get the pot.", Goku said, glancing at the teen. Trunks nodded, before flying off, Goku's attention returning to Zamasu.

"The pot? What are you mortals planning?", Zamasu asked, glaring at him.

"That doesn't matter!", Goku shouted, firing several energy blasts at Zamasu, each one exploding on contact.

Black groaned, holding his head, as he lie in a pile of rubble, as Vegeta floated overhead.

"Had enough, Black?", Vegeta asked, glaring down at him. Black growled, taking to the air, as he floated upwards, becoming level with Vegeta.

"I won't have had enough until your dead, mortal!", Black replied, glaring at him.

"Well then, I'm glad. Because I'm not done breaking you!", Vegeta said, clenching one of his fists, before his divine aura surrounded him once again, the prince charging forwards, punching Black in the jaw.

Black stood up, spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth, before wiping his lip. Turning around, he glared in Vegeta's direction, only to gasp as the prince had vanished.

"Looking for someone?", Vegeta asked, standing behind the god. Turning around, Black took a step back, out of terror and amazement.

"How…. how did you get so much stronger then me?", Black asked, his eyes wide.

"Because, Black….. a rose by any other name,", Vegeta said, before charging forwards, planting his fist in Black's stomach, "Is still Kakarot. And I've surpassed him now."

Black stumbled back, holding his chest in pain, as he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

A few miles away, Zamasu as still being blasted by Goku, the saiyan not letting up his assault for even a second. He glanced behind him as Trunks landed nearby. "You ready, Trunks?", Goku asked.

Trunks nodded, opening the pot, as Goku stopped firing. Zamasu glanced up, confused.

"What in the world are you going to do with that?", the kai asked.

"We're here to kill you, Zamasu. We even brought you a casket.", Goku said, glaring at him, before widening his stance, pointing both of his open hands at him. " **MAFUBA!** ", Goku shouted, as a green vortex surrounded the three warriors, Zamasu being lifted upwards.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Zamasu shouted, horrified about what was going to happen.

"This is the Evil Containment Wave! And this, is the power, of MORTALS!", Goku said, aiming the attack towards the pot Trunks was holding. Zamasu screamed, as he flew into the jar, as Trunks slammed the lid shut, placing the paper amulet on top of it, sealing the kai in the jar.

Black grunted, as Vegeta picked him up by his hair, before realizing he was sensing one less energy source then before.

"What's wrong? Did you just notice your back up is gone?", Vegeta asked, smirking down at him.

"What the hell did you do?", Black asked, his breathing heavy.

"We sealed Zamasu away. For good.", Goku replied, landing a few feet away from Vegeta and Black, Trunks landing behind him, holding Zamasu's prison.

"B-but…. but how?… that shouldn't….. be possible…. by mere….. mere mortals….", Black said, his breathing becoming faster. Vegeta released Black, taking a step back in shock, as Black's ki rose even higher then before, as he took to the air, powering up another energy attack.

"Kakarot, Trunks, triple energy wave, quickly!", Vegeta said, taking to the air. Trunks sat the pot down, taking to the air, Goku following suit. The three warriors surrounded Black, as the dark god glared at Vegeta.

"Prepare to say goodbye to your planet, mortals! **KAMEHAME-** ", Black started, before noticing what the three warriors were doing.

Vegeta spread his arms and legs outwards, two golden balls of energy forming in his hands. " **FINAL-** ", Vegeta started.

Trunks placed one hand on-top of the other, powering up, a purple aura surrounding him. " **GALIK GUN-** ", he cried out.

" **KAIO KEN!** ", Goku shouted, a red aura surrounding his divine blue one, as he cupped his hands together, placing them by his waist. " **KAMEHAME-** ", the saiyan said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! DIE!", Black shouted, firing the energy attack at Vegeta.

" **-FLASH!** "

" **-FIRE!** "

" **-HAAA!** "

The three energy waves flew towards Black, the god's eyes widening as he formed an energy shield around himself, trying to hold the attacks back. His fears started to become true, as the shield cracked, before shattering, the energy attacks colliding on-top of him, killing the dark god instantly.

Goku took a deep breath, dropping to his base form, as he fell to his knees, chuckling.

"We win!", he said, pumping his fist into the air in victory.

"Thank you. Both of you.", Trunks said, bowing to them.

"Now, what to do with him?", Vegeta asked, placing his foot on Zamasu's prison.

"We could take him back with us, and leave him at the lookout.", Goku suggested.

"Sure, let's do that.", Vegeta said, picking up the pot.

 **Somewhere, The Void:**

Goku Black floated in a white void, slipping in and out of unconsciousness. As he tried to regain his sense, he heard two voices, talking around him.

"So, you're sure this is the guy we should send?", the first voice asked, a very muscular-sounding man.

"Of course. Wipe his mind, and drop him there. It'll be fine.", the second voice said, sounding like an elderly woman.

"If your positive.", the first voice said, before everything around Black faded away, the god losing consciousness.

 **A few miles outside of the Town of Patch, RWBY Universe:**

Black groaned, as he sat up, holding his head. Glancing around, the god shook his head, confused.

" _Where am I? Who am I? I… I can't seem to remember anything… Hang on, I'm getting something…_ ", Black thought, standing up.

 **(Author's Note: From this point forward, Goku Black is being referred to as Zamasu, since that's what he remembers his name to be)**

"My… my name is Zamasu…. I'm…. I'm able to use ki… I can sense others….. and… and…", Zamasu said, shaking his head.

Surveying the area, Zamasu sighed. "Great, stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no clue of how I got here, or even who I am.", he said, before noticing several growls coming from behind him.

Turning around, Zamasu stared at several wolf-like beings, crouching down, staring at him. They seemed to have bone-like masks, red markings covering it, and bone-like spikes coming out of their arms, backs, and legs. Long, sharp white claws extended from each other their toes.

"What in the world are those things?", Zamasu asked, staring in confusion at the beasts. Taking a step back, he shook his head, before glaring at them.

"No, I am Zamasu. I'm a great, skilled warrior…. I think…. am I?", Zamasu asked himself aloud, glancing down at his body. "I mean…. I look like a warrior.", he said, before looking back towards the monsters.

Several of the beasts charged forwards, heading straight towards him. Zamasu placed a single foot back, getting into Goku's fighting stance, before remembering his abilities. Holding his hand as straight as it could go, he smirked as the violet energy blade appeared around his hand, glowing brightly.

" _This should do nicely._ ", he thought to himself, before charging forwards, swinging the energy blade at the wolves. As the blade made contact with the first beast, it sliced it's head clean off, the body turning to dust.

" _What the hell? That's not normal, is it?_ ", Zamasu thought, before leaping to the side, glaring at the wolf that had swung it's claws at him. Dashing forwards, he stabbed the beast in the chest, killing it instantly.

" _Strange. I know I can sense life energy. But these things don't seem to have anything to sense._ ", Black thought. Dodging another attack from the beasts, Zamasu pointed his open palm at the beast, firing a single ki blast at it, the beast turning to dust in front of him.

Turning towards the group, Zamasu glared at them, getting into his fighting stance, holding the energy blade in front of him. He stared at them, watching the beasts, waiting for their next move.

One of the wolves charged forwards, growling at Zamasu. Smirking, the warrior spun around, bringing his energy blade down onto the wolf's head, slicing it in two. The beast turned to dust, as Zamasu glanced upwards, leaping back as two more monsters bolted towards him.

Holding his palm open, Zamasu glared at the beasts, aiming at the pack of beasts. Firing several ki blasts, he smirked as the beasts exploded, turning to dust.

Suddenly, more beasts appeared behind Zamasu, these new ones more bear-like in appearance. Turning towards them, he glared, before retracting his energy blade, holding his hands out in both directions, two ki spheres appearing in both hands.

Smirking, Zamasu fired the blasts, eliminating the monsters on both sides of him. Surveying the area, he grimaced as more beasts appeared, slowly surrounding him entirely. " _This is starting to look bad._ ", he thought, glaring at the beasts. Getting into his fighting stance once again, Zamasu prepared for the beasts to attack.

High above the trees, a large bird-like beast roared, Zamasu glancing up at it as it started to soar towards him. Clenching his fist, Zamasu started to shout, a dark black flame surrounding him, as his ki rose with his dark aura. Crossing his arms in front of him, he shot his energy outwards, the force of the power causing the air around him to act as a wall, shoving the beasts back.

Turning, Zamasu grunted as one of the beasts charged at him, knocking him to the ground. Using his feet to push him upwards, Zamasu leapt to his feet. Landing a few feet away from the wolf, he glared at it, staring into it's red, glowing eyes.

The monster charged towards him, running at full speed towards the warrior. Dashing forwards, Zamasu placed his foot on the beasts head, using it to push himself up over it. Expecting to land on the ground behind it, Zamasu lost control as he hovered above the ground, flailing around as he tried to gain control of his movements.

"I can fly?!", Zamasu said, finally gaining control of his flight, before turning, the giant bird swooping down towards him. Dodging to the side, Zamasu's eyes widened as five words came to mind.

" _Guess it's worth a shot._ ", he thought, cupping his hands together, a ball of purple energy forming in his hands.

The bird turned, flying straight for him, as Zamasu chanted the attack name.

" **Kaaaaaa…Meeeeeeee…Haaaaaaaaaaa…..Meeeeeeeeeeeeee….** ", the floating warrior said, glaring at the beast as it charged through the air at him. A black aura surrounded Zamasu, as the attack forming in his hands grew larger. Thrusting his arms forwards, the attack shot forwards, flying at the opened mouth of the monster.

" **HHHAAAAAAAAA!"**

The blast went straight through the beast, disintegrating it instantly. Lowering himself to the ground, Zamasu smirked in victory, before the growls of the monsters surrounding him brought his focus back to the bigger threat.

" _It would help to be able to sense just how many of these things there are! Wait…. I can sense two beings….. moving through the horde…. Coming right this way?_ ", Zamasu thought, turning to see two figures land next to him.

The first figure was a young girl, with silver eyes. Her hair was black, fading to red at the tips. She wore a black blouse, with a waist cinched with red lacing. A black skirt with red trimmings sat around her waist, and a large red cloak, complete with a hood, sat on her back. Cross-shaped pins head to cloak to her shirt. A belt, holding rifle rounds in individual loops, sat around her waist. A silver emblem of a flaming rose sat on her belt. She wore black stockings, and her boots were black, with red laces. In her hands was a large, red scythe, black highlighting the weapon.

Next to the first girl, a slightly taller one stood up, glaring at the beasts standing around them. She wore a low-cut, yellow crop top with a black crest on one side, with a tan vest with gold piping over top of it. Her black shorts were held up by a brown belt, where a pouch and a small, banner-like object rested. A white asymmetrical back skirt sat overtop her shorts. An orange scarf around her neck, and brown, knee-high boots, orange socks underneath. Black, fingerless gloves sat on her hands, covered by yellow gauntlets. Her hair was a slight gold, reminding Zamasu of something, although what it was he couldn't remember.

"Ready, Ruby?", the second teen said, turning to the shorter girl.

"Ready when you are!", she replied, turning towards the beasts behind her. Zamasu stared at them, before turning around, his energy blade reforming on his hand.

"So, what's your name?", the taller teen asked, not turning towards him.

"I believe it's Zamasu, though I'm not sure. I just woke up a few minutes ago, and I can't seem to remember much.", he replied, glaring at the beasts.

"Amnesia, huh?", the blonde said, getting into her fighting stance.

"Sure, whatever that means.", Zamasu replied. "So, how about we stop talking, and deal with these things.", he suggested.

"Yeah, sure, let's do that.", the first girl said, before charging into the pack of wolves, rose petals falling off of her body as she sped forwards. Swinging her scythe in a slashing motion, she struck several of the beasts, ending them instantly.

The other girl dash forwards, her gauntlets extending, as she punched at the beasts. With each blow, an explosion shot out of her gauntlets, sending the beasts flying back. Zamasu stared at them, perplexed, before using his ki to dodged one of the beasts, as it swiped it's claws at him. Slashing his energy blade towards the beast, he cut it clean in two, before dashing towards the next one.

Within minutes, the three warriors has dispatched almost half of the hordes of the beasts. Holding his open palm towards another small group, Zamasu fired several ki blasts, before turning towards his new allies, watching as they fought the monsters as well. With a small glare, he clenched his fist, before punching the ground, sending a shockwave out in all directions, the forest swaying back and forth.

The two teens turned, staring in amazement at Zamasu, as the beasts began to run off in fear. Standing up straight, Zamasu closed his eyes, smirking, before the shorter teen ran up to him, standing mere inches from him.

"How did you do that? What else can you do? Were those explosions from earlier because of you?", she asked, Zamasu taking a step back out of shock.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my sister. She's not the best when it comes to people.", the older teen apologized, the short one giving her a tiny glare.

"It's fine. She just…. caught me off guard.", Zamasu replied.

"So, what's your name?", the blonde asked.

"I believe I already answered that, but it's Zamasu…. I think.", Zamasu replied.

"Oh, right, amnesia. Well, I'm Yang, and this is my sister, Ruby.", Yang said, grinning at him.

"It's nice to meet you both. So, what were those things that attacked us?", Zamasu asked, glancing around incase there were still some lingering around.

"How do you not know what Grimm are?", Ruby asked, giving him a confused look.

"Amnesia, Ruby. He doesn't remember anything.", Yang said. "As Ruby just said, they are what are known as 'Grimm'. Beasts that feed on negative emotions, and act like wild animals."

"I see. So, you, how did you do that thing, with the flower petals?", Zamasu asked, pointing at Ruby.

"Oh, it's my semblance. I'm guessing your semblance is the energy ball attacks.", Ruby replied.

"Semblance? I use ki, not a 'semblance'.", Zamasu replied, getting a weird look from the two girls.

"What's ki?", Yang asked.

"It's your life force energy, in a sense.", he replied.

"So it's Aura.", Ruby said.

"Aura?", Zamasu asked.

"Hehe, I feel like we have some explaining to do. Follow me. I'll take you to our home, I'm sure our dad will let you stay with us until you start remembering thing.", Yang said.

"Um, alright. That is very kind of you.", Zamasu replied, following the two girls.

 **The Dark God's new adventure has begun.**


	2. The Introduction

**Time for Zamasu to learn more about his new friends.**

Making their way through the forest, Yang, Ruby, and Zamasu walked in silence.

"So, Zamasu.", Yang finally said, glancing back at him. "Remember anything yet?", she asked.

"Sadly, not yet, no.", he replied, staring up at the trees.

"Well, is there anything you want to know about us?", Yang asked, turning back towards the woods in front of her.

"Yes, I have a few questions. You mentioned Ruby is your sister, correct?", he asked.

"Yes, Ruby and I are sisters. Why?", the blonde asked.

"It's just… you don't really look all that similar.", Zamasu replied.

"Oh, it's because we have the same father, but different mothers.", Ruby replied, giving Zamasu a smile grin, obviously not used to doing this sort of thing.

"Ah, that makes a bit more sense. So, this Aura…. care to explain it to me? Seeing as I can't remember much, maybe it could help trigger something.", Zamasu said.

"Um, sure. So, Aura is seen in several different ways. Some people see it as an extension of your soul, while other people view it as some sort of life energy. It's what helps us in battle, damping any damage we take through out a fight without having to worry about heavy armor.", Yang explained.

"I see. And that Semblance thing you mentioned before, it's fueled by Aura?", Zamasu asked.

"Yep. Your semblance is based on your personality, and thus, everyone's semblance is unique.", Ruby replied.

"So, I'm guessing your someone who's impatient?", Zamasu jokingly asked Ruby.

"Hey! I am not!", the teen replied, pouting.

Chuckling, Zamasu shook his head. "Relax, Ruby. It was a joke. Seeing as your semblance is speed, I couldn't help myself."

"Well, it wasn't very funny.", Ruby replied, still pouting.

"Well then, I'm sorry.", Zamasu said, turning back towards Yang. "So, what's your semblance, Yang?"

"Every time I take damage in battle, I am able to absorb the energy from the attack, and use it against the attacker.", Yang replied, lightly hitting her fist into her opened palm.

"That…. sounds familiar.", Zamasu said, glancing down at the ground, trying to remember where he had heard that before.

"Anyways. I've been meaning to ask. You're bound to have more then a first name. Besides Zamasu, what's your name?", Yang asked.

"Oh, it's….. it's…..", Zamasu said, trying as hard as he could to figure something out.

"I believe it's….. Zamasu Goku Black.", Zamasu said, the name coming to mind.

"Zamasu Goku Black, huh? Weird name.", the blonde replied.

"Like Yang Xiao Long is normal?", he asked.

"Point taken. Hurry up, our house isn't that far away now.", Yang said, picking up her pace. Zamasu smirked, doing the same, as he stared up into the sky, watching as the birds flew from tree to tree.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the house, Yang and Ruby's father, Taiyang, greeting them. The man had blonde hair, like Yang, and deep blue eyes. A tattoo resembling a heart was present on his right arm.

He wore brown cargo shorts, with a dark brown belt, and black shoes. A red bandana was tied on his left arm, and a brown leather vest sat over a tan dress shirt, with the right sleeve cut off.

"There you two are. I've been worried sick!", Taiyang said, giving the two girls a playful glare, before turning towards Zamasu. "And you are?"

"My name is Zamasu, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you.", the warrior said, bowing. Taiyang chuckled.

"Huh, that's new. Usually the boys Yang brings home aren't as proper as you.", Taiyang joked.

"Dad, I didn't bring him home!", Yang cried out, glaring at him.

"Technically, you did.", Zamasu said, earning a death glare from the blonde.

"Woah, woah, calm down, Yang. It's a joke.", Taiyang said, chuckling.

"It's not a funny one.", Yang said, as Taiyang ruffled her hair.

"So, Zamasu, what brings you to our home?", Taiyang asked, turning towards him.

"He has amnia.", Ruby replied, earning a chuckle from Zamasu.

"I believe you mean, amnesia, Ruby.", he said, grinning at her, before turning back towards Taiyang. "Yang and I was hoping I could stay here with you three, until I regain at least some of my memories.", he explained.

"I'm not sure.", Taiyang said, obviously pretending to be in thought. "I'm kidding. Of course. If Yang and Ruby trust you, I see no reason not to. Just keep out of trouble, young man.", Taiyang said, giving Zamasu a playful glare.

"Of course, sir.", Zamasu said, nodding to him.

"Speaking of young, how old are you, Zamasu? Or do you not remember?", Yang asked.

Zamasu looked confused for a moment, before looking down at his hand. Turning it over, he turned back towards the blonde. "I believe I'm 16… I think."

"16? That's only a year younger then me.", Yang said, chuckling. "Guess I can see why dad thought you were with me.", she said, shaking her head.

"I guess.", Zamasu said, smirking, before glancing out the window. Staring for several moments, it took Yang finally shouting his name to bring the warrior back into reality.

"ZAMASU!"

"AH! Ah… Huh? What's up?", he asked.

"You've just been standing there, staring out the window at nothing. You okay?", Yang asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just… thought I was remembering something. Sadly, that isn't the case.", Zamasu said, giving her a weak smile.

"Oh, well, sorry for interrupting you. Why don't you take a look around? Dinner will be ready in a little while.", Yang said, waving as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, right. Sounds good.", Zamasu replied, shaking his head. Holding the temple of his nose, the dark-haired warrior concentrated, trying to remember something, anything. After a few minutes of this, he stopped, his head beginning to hurt. Shaking his head, Zamasu turned towards the door, stepping outside.

Taking a deep breath, Zamasu smiled as he walked over to a small bench that sat under a tree. As he sat down, he turned and watched as a small, black and grey dog ran around, barking. The dog ran up to him, and sniffed his boot, before sitting down, staring up at him.

"Hello, there.", Zamasu said, smirking at the dog.

"His name is Zwei.", Ruby said, following the dog. Zwei leapt up onto the bench, and laid down, as Zamasu started to rub his back.

"Zwei. Why does this world seem to be full of weird names?", Zamasu asked, chuckling. Ruby sat down on the bench, staring off in the distance.

"You okay?", Zamasu asked, giving her an odd look.

"I'm… I'm just not that good with making friends… It's hard trying to come up with things to say to people when you haven't got a clue what they are interested in.", Ruby said, staring up into the sky.

"You can say that again.", Zamasu said, smiling down at the dog. "You know, I feel more alive out here, really. I've only been awake for a few hours, but inside that house… it just didn't feel right to me."

"Why's that?", Ruby asked, turning towards him.

"Maybe I was a gardener before I got amnesia.", Zamasu joked, getting a small laugh from Ruby. "I think it's because nature is so calm, and peaceful. It doesn't care about our world, because it's in a far more complicated one, and has to deal with bigger troubles then we do."

"That's very poetic.", Ruby said.

"Heh, maybe I was a poet?", Zamasu joked, as Zwei leapt off the bench.

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't you join us for dinner?", Ruby asked.

"I'm not all that hungry. Maybe latter.", Zamasu said, smiling at her. Ruby nodded, before she got up, and went inside. Sighing, Zamasu stared at the setting sun, watching as the blue sky turned red, then gold, before it started to turn a dark black.

Zamasu stood up, and began to walk towards the house, before he fell to one knee, grabbing his head. Images flashed in front of his eyes, as his mind screamed in pain, before the pictures vanished, Zamasu still holding his head. Releasing his grip, Zamasu shook his head, as he stood up, staring at his hand in confusion.

" _What just happened? What was that?_ ", he thought, confused. Shaking his head, he continued walking, entering the house just as the sun finally went down over the horizon.

 **Later:**

Zamasu laid on the couch, grasping the blanket he had been given tightly, sweet dripping down his forehead. His dream was a nightmare, as he envisioned himself floating in the air, killing hundreds of people.

He watched as the other version of himself floated down from the sky, a wild, evil grin on his face. Cupping his hands together, the other Zamasu fired a beam down into the city, destroying it instantly, killing everyone in it.

The scene switched, becoming a burning city, as Zamasu watched himself fight a teen, with blue hair. The teen was wielding a sword, swinging wildly at Zamasu. The evil version of himself, grinned, before firing several blasts at the teen, the resulting explosion sending him flying back.

The switched once more, showing Zamasu once again. The teen stood a few feet from him, his hair standing straight up, golden in color. Charging forwards, the teen swung his sword wildly, desperately trying to hit Zamasu.

The evil Zamasu grinned, catching the blade, before slapping him away, firing several more blasts at him. Zamasu held his hand out, trying to stop his evil self, before being shot with a blast himself.

Stepping up with a jolt, Zamasu sighed, breathing heavily. Shaking his head, he stared out the skylight above him, the broken moon sitting high in the sky. Sighing once more, Zamasu got off of the couch, and went outside, take a deep breath as he stepped into the cool, outdoor air.

Stretching slightly, Zamasu got into his fighting stance, before taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes, sensing his surroundings, before throwing a single fist forwards. Spinning around, he kicked the air, practicing several different forms he remembered.

A dark, black flame surrounded his body, the aura surging around his as he practiced. His eyes still closed, Zamasu spun around and around, throwing different punches and kicks one after another.

Inside, Ruby stirred, before slowly sitting up, glancing out the window. Ruby stared, watching as Zamasu practiced, gazing on in awe as he moved.

 **The Next Day:**

Zamasu sighed, sitting on the bench outside the house, staring up at the trees, watching the birds flying from branch to branch. He smirked, as he sensed Ruby walking up behind him.

"Trying to sneak up on me, Ruby?", he asked, startling the young girl.

"How did you…. I made too much noise, didn't I?", Ruby asked.

"I… uh… Yes, totally…. Way too much noise.", Zamasu replied, turning towards her.

"Huh, oh well. So, why were you up so late last night?", the teen asked.

"Oh, you saw that? I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do some training.", he replied.

"How come?", Ruby asked.

"How come what?", Zamasu asked.

"How come you couldn't sleep?", the crimsonette asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nightmares, mostly. Either I was in a war, before I woke up and found you guys, or I watched a lot of movies. Lots of explosions.", the warrior replied.

"Ah. So, what are you going to do today?", Ruby asked.

"I don't know. No memories, remember?", Zamasu joking asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry.", Ruby replied.

"It's alright, I was kidding. But still, I have no plans. What about you?", he asked.

"Um…. I don't know. Yang's packing, since she's going to Beacon soon.", Ruby replied.

"Beacon? What's that?", Zamasu asked, getting an odd look from Ruby. "Amnesia."

"Yep, right, sorry. Beacon's a really big school, that trains the best Huntsmen and Huntresses.", Ruby replied.

"Huntsmen?", he asked.

"The warriors, that defend people from the Grimm.", Ruby explained.

"Those beasts we fought yesterday?", Zamasu asked.

"Yeah, those things.", Ruby said.

"So…. anyways, what do you want to do today?", Zamasu asked.

"I…. huh, still nothing.", Ruby replied.

"Well, isn't there a town nearby? Why don't we go waste some time there?", Zamasu asked.

"Sure!"

 **Zamasu is…. not really fitting in.**


End file.
